In commercial passenger transportation systems, often a plurality of different seating classes is provided. Particularly in cabins of aircraft for long-haul flights, exceptional individual space is provided in business and first class arrangements. For example, it is known to integrate seat modules having a passenger seat and an ottoman unit associated thereto. Such a seat module is commonly adapted for providing a seating position as well as a bed function, in which the components of the passenger seat as well as a resting surface of the ottoman unit are converted to provide an enlarged, closed bed-like surface. Further, these seat modules often are surrounded by or shielded with partition wall elements, which provide an exceptional privacy for the individual passenger on the respective seat module.
For the integration of these seat modules, different layouts are known. For example, a plurality of seat modules may be arranged in a staggered layout, wherein the individual ottoman units are aligned so as to face into an aisle of the passenger cabin. Other layouts are known, in which the seat modules are arranged in a parallel orientation to adjacent aisles.
Due to the exceptional personal space for an individual passenger, the integration of these seat modules into a passenger cabin requires a relatively large installation space. However, seat modules having these functions are commonly only used for a rather small fraction of the available cabin area.
European patent document EP 1 364 874 B1 discloses individual seat modules comprising a seat, armrests and equipment located opposite and at a distance from the seat, wherein a lateral wall extends between one side of the seat and a side of the equipment, thereby defining a long space having an end of large width occupied by the seat and a narrower end occupied by the equipment, wherein an access opening is located between the ends opposite the lateral wall.
European patent document EP 2 303 692 B1 shows a seat module for an aircraft passenger, comprising a seat with a horizontal squab and a backrest, and a separation panel extending along at least one side of the seat, wherein the seat is able to move between a straight position, in which the backrest of the seat extends approximately vertically, and a reclined position, in which the backrest extends in a plane approximately perpendicular to the separation panel.
European patent document EP 2 783 985 A1 discloses an assembly having a set of seats, where each seat is convertible individually by a relative movement of a seat cushion and a seat back between sitting and recumbent configurations.